


in happiness

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet mornings, True Love, alec is being needy, post 2x15, supportive boyfriends and healing from old wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Magnus has to get up for work, but Alec has other plans. Their lives aren't perfect, but mornings like these definitely are.





	in happiness

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i've written and put on my tumblr almost a week ago and i forgot to put it here, so here you go; it was partially inspired by the episode

When Magnus wakes, the first thing he’s aware of is the annoying ringing of his phone’s alarm, the vibrations shaking the entire bedside table. He groans, swiping his arm blindly until it quiets and only then he opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times to bring everything into focus. It’s early, way before 7 a.m. and Magnus is groggy, his eyelids still heavy and drooping, but he’s missed feeling like this – missing sleep, wanting to sink back into his bed and stay there until it’s time to have dinner.

 

After that one evening, it’s been slowly getting better – not having to hide himself away, instead leaning on Alec when he needed to, let Magnus begin the healing process. It’s not easy, nor is it quick, but he’s getting there and this morning feels like another step in the right direction: he managed to sleep through the night and there’s the subtle feeling of pride curling beneath his sternum, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

He lays still for a moment, listens to the tiny snores Alec’s making on his side of the bed, long body curled into the fetal position with his arms tucked in near his face. Magnus has a client in an hour or so, the only thing pushing him out of the warmth of the sheets, as he sits up on the edge and takes his phone to check all of the notifications. There’s a couple emails, along with a text from Catarina and Magnus is already thinking about all the things he’ll have to do today, when he feels an arm sneaking its way around his waist.

 

“Don’t get up yet.” Alec’s voice is sleep-broken and slow and it’s so hard not to give in immediately, especially when Magnus twists around to see Alec still has his eyes closed, but there is a subtle smile tucked into the corner of his mouth.

 

“I have to get ready, Alexander.” He sighs, the fondness in his voice spilling over into the chuckle that escapes him.

 

“15 minutes, please? I don’t get to see you often enough lately.”

 

The words are simple and uninhibited, painfully honest in the trickling morning light and they tug at Magnus’ heart, his resolve crumbling piece by piece. Just as Magnus is about to answer, the phone in his hand starts its shrill song again and Alec uses the couple of seconds of distraction to stage an attack, his fingers sinking into Magnus’ side, tickling him. He lets out a surprised yelp melting into loud laughter as he falls back against the bed, struggling for a moment until he’s able to capture Alec’s hand in his with a noise of victory amongst his breathless chuckles.

 

Somewhere during their little play-fight Alec managed to grab Magnus’ phone, who now has a wonderful angle of his boyfriend holding the forsaken thing above his head, arms stretched up and muscles shifting beneath the runed skin.

 

“I’m setting the snooze for 15 minutes.” He says and puts it down on the nightstand before flopping down onto the pillows, head tilted down to watch Magnus settled against his chest. They hold the stare for a minute before Alec breaks the silence again. “Will you cuddle me now?”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, a burst of laughter bubbling up in his chest. Feigning exasperation, he pushes up onto his elbows, one eyebrow cocked up and leveling Alec with a Bane-patented look.

 

“When did you get so needy?”

 

“When you spoiled me with love and affection, probably.” Alec’s reply is dripping with sarcasm, but one of his hands comes down to leave feather-soft touches along Magnus’ exposed collarbone.

 

It’s the gesture that does Magnus in and he relents, lifting himself up onto his knees and motioning towards Alec.

 

“You win. Now, give me the butt.” 

 

Alec shifts until he’s lying on his right side, back turned to Magnus, who slots into the free space, fitting himself along the curves of Alec’s body. With a firm tug, he pulls Alec back until they’re skin against skin, both barely in their underwear, and Alec chuckles, clearly enjoying himself, which only serves to amuse Magnus. Intentionally, he drags his fingertips along Alec’s torso, feels the shadowhunter’s abs contract as he passes over them, teasingly drawing out the touches.

 

Alec makes a sound in his throat, twining their fingers together and pulling Magnus’ arm around his chest until they rest against his sternum and Magnus can feel a slow, but strong heartbeat. By now, his response is only half-conscious, breath coming out of his lungs in a breezy sigh and mind quieting as he presses his mouth against the complicated rune on Alec’s shoulder blade, earning a pleased noise.

 

“You do more of that, mister, and we will be here much longer than fifteen minutes.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

Magnus feels more than hears Alec laugh, his chest moving underneath his palm. Magnus presses a soft kiss just beneath Alec’s hairline at the back of his neck, breathes in the familiar scent of a woodsy shampoo.

 

“Oh, shut it, now you’re just bragging.”

 

“Maybe I am.” Magnus’ voice sounds teasing, but the smile falls, leaving behind something soft as he pushes his face into Alec’s back and holds him just a little bit tighter.

 

Life’s not perfect and Magnus is still hurting, will be for a while, but moments like these make it easier. One day, he will never have to wait for sleep to come to him. One day, he will be free of his past and of his grief and of his pain. One day, he will heal fully.

 

But for now, he’ll take life on one day at a time, with Alec by his side and mornings like these to keep him steady.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [tumblr](www.maghnvsbane.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
